Tekken The Musical
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: A very silly and random story I thought up after hearing the boy band, Westlife's version of Billy Joel's hit Uptown Girl. A new Tournament is coming! The King Of Iorn Mic Tournamnet! What could happen? Check it out! Beware of Out-Of-Characer-ness-ness!
1. The Wacky Mr Mishima

**A/N:** *giggles* This just came to mind when I heard the boy band Westlife's version of Billy Joel's classic hit (well, at least I_ think_ it's a classic), Uptown Girl. This will be a VERY random story so prepare yourselves for some laughs, and be warned of Out-Of-Character-ness-ness! And agin, I thank prettyprincess1992 for making me a proud victim of mimirandomnessitis!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or the characters that will appear here. I also don't own the song , Uptown Girl or the other the songs that will be performed here. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Tekken The Musical**

**Chapter 1: The Wacky Mr. Mishima**

"Mr. Mishima , sir!" a man in a black suit and dark shades, Heihachi Mishima 's male secretary called out, walking though the wide halls of Mishima Manor. The mansion was so big he had to walk through all the halls and corridors to find Mr. Mishima.

Down one particular hall which led to the luxury bathroom, the secretary could hear loud pop-hip hop music playing inside the bathroom.

Putting his ear against the door, he listened. What he heard was quite...He wasn't even sure how to describe it.

_I'm gonna get you_

_Get you drunk!_

_Get you love-drunk on my hump!_

_My hump, my hump, my hump!_

_My humps! My hump, hump, hump, my humps!_

_My lovely lady lumps!_

Mr. Heihachi singing along to the Black Eyed Peas?! Yeeow! He snuck inside, opening the door carefully and quietly.

As he listened some more, Mr. mishima switched the CD player to his favorite song.

_Oh now go!_

_Wlak out the door!_

_Just turn around now! _

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore!_

_Weren't you the one who tried _

_To hurt me with goodbye,_

_Think I'd crumble!_

_Think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no not I!_

_I will survive!-_

"MR. MISHIMA!" the secretary burst out, pushing Heihachi's daisy-printed shower curtains aside. In response, Heihachi screamed like a woman whose privacy was inveded and quickly covering himself as he did so.

"Good lord man! Didn't your mama ever tell you to knock!!"

"Sorry, sir!" the secretary man replied while not quite sounding sorry at all."But there'sbig news! The wealthy Oil Magnate of Monaco, Mr. Rochefort, is in town!"

"He is!? Well why didn't you say so!?" Mr. Mishima jumped out of his luxury golden bathtub and ran out of the bathroom, completely forgetting to put some clothes on.

"LETS GO, LUCAS! WE HAVE MAJOR BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!!" Heihaci said loudly. Lucas simply shook his head and followed his boss out the bathroom. The Wacky Mr. Mishima was up to somethging again!

"Um sir," he called out."Don't you think you should put some clothes on first?"

Heihachi immidiately stopped in his tracks.

"OH SNAP!!!!" And as quick as a flash he rushed back into his bathroom for some decent clothes

Lucas shook his head once more. Wacky _crazy_ Mr. Mishima!


	2. Steve's Dark Secret

**A/N:** Alright everybody! Chappy 2 of Tekken the Musical out now! Please beware of my randomness. And definite Out-Of-Character-ness-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken r any of the characters that will appear here. They all belong to Namco. I onlyown this story. Enjoy! :3

**Tekke The Musical**

**Chapter 2: Steve's "Dark Secret"**

"Hey guys!" Steve Fox called out excitedly, running to his buddies."Guess what! That bloke from Monaco, Mr. Rochefort! He's in town!"

"We know." Hwoarang responede casually."So?"

"So!" Steve said animatedly."Where there's a Mr. Rochefort, there is, without a doubt, a Lili Rochefort!!"

"Lili Rochefort! Mr. Rochefort's little girl?!" ForreSt Law exclamed."Man she's a CUTIE!"

Quiet Jin Kazama just let out a little hint of a smile at the sound of The Heiress' name.

"Mate, the right word would be, HOTTIE! H to the O to the double T to the I-E with a capital H!"

"Ya really got the hots for her do ya, Stevie?" Forrest commented.

"Ya got that right, boy!' Steve answered."Thats why I absolutely cant wait to meet her!"

"DUDE!!' Hwoarang exclaimed."You're not planning to reveal your Dark Secret, are you!?"

"Well..." Steve began. Sudenlly, he took of his shirt and spun it animatedly in the air.. The Boys all looked away ad covered thier eyes in unison Steve was notorious for having hideously dark armpits (or as we Filipinos call it, his_ kili-kili_). They made loud, exaggerated manly cries like WHOA!

Stevie waved his arms in the air without a care in the world."Aw yeah baby! Twist and shout!"

The deemed Brave One, and Steve's all-around best bud, Hwoarag took a little peek and noticed something was different.

"Whoa!" he said loudly."Your pits! Your pits man! They're...They're white!"

"Yup!" Steve said proudly."Turns out all I needed was whitening creme and...LOOK AT ME NOW!!"

"YEAH BOY!" Hwoarang said happily.

"ALRIGHT STEVIE!!" Forrest said loudly.

"Thats great, man." Jin said, giving Stevie a 'good job' pat on the back.

"YEAH!!!' The Boys said. And then the boysstarted snappig thier fingers as cheesey commercial jingle music begibs to play. Then the thee start to sing while Steve proudly raised his arms high once again, flaunting hs newly whitened _kili-kili. _

_He's no longer shy_

_Yeah he ain't got nothin' to hide!_

_He's all smiles! Why's that so?_

_'cause he don't got black pits no more!_

_Yeah Stevie don't got no dark pits no more!_

_Now he's got _

_Snow white pts!*_clap three times_*_

_Snow white pits!_

_Snow white pits!_

_WHOOO!_

The Boys then burst out laughing, and began chattring on about Mr. Rochefort and the lovely Lili Rochefort. This is gonna be so much fun!


	3. HHFC Hachi's Happy Fried Chicken

**A/N**: A big thanks to my guy friend for bringing this up: Heihachi Mishima is the Japanese face of KFC. Man I love that LOL! Oh and the little incident that hapened to Lil i here is inspired by one of the best scenes from one of my favorite movies, High School Musical 3. Anyways, here's the third chappy of Tekken The Musical. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or any of the characters that will appear here. Nor do own the idea that Wacky Mr. Mishima is the Japanese face of KFC. The idea was thought up by my guy bud, whom I'd like to call hatsuyakanzaki. He came up with the name of Mr. Mishima's resto and this chappy does have my randomness. So call this our parody of the famous resto. Hope ya likey!

**Tekken The Musical**

**Chapter 3: HHFC (Hachi's Happy Fried Chicken)**

Later that day, the guys went to get a snack at thier favorite restaurant, HHFC. They were greeted by the rather too-enthusiastic owner.

"WELCOME TO HACHI'S HAPPY FRIED CHICKEN!!!!" Heihachi said, compressing the four boys into a tight hug. "HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!

"WE COULD IF WE COULD BREATHE!!!!" Hwoarang answered.

"Oh sorry, boys!" Hachi said, freeing them from his tight hold. "Run along now. Enjoy!" The guys did just that, trying thier best to smile back at Wacky Mr. Mishima. And they sat down in thier table.

"There she is, boys!" Steve said happily, staring at the young blonde sitting at the table across from them."Isn't she a beauty?"

"You gonna talk to her, man?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yup! You bet I am!" Steve said proudly.

"Feeling really confident today huh?" Forrest asked.

"Yup! I'm gonna dazzle her with my snow white pits!"

"Good luck with that..." Jin said. The tone in the Japanese boy's voice said that was a bad idea. But Steve was just too confident to care.

Before the guys could say anything else, he rushed towards Lili, who was enjoying a tall hot fudge sundae.

"Hey there, Pretty Lili!" She saw a hand on her table. She looked up and saw a blonde man smiling strangely at her.

"Um, hello." She said, trying not to sound too freaked out."I don't believe we've met. You are?"

"I am Steve! Steve Fox! You like my snow white pits?" He took off his shirt and raised his arms in the air, with no other care in the world.

"He's got snow white pits! Snow white pits!" The guys sang from thier table across the room.

"Hm? Ya likey?" Steve asked Lili, edging closer to her, all the while his arms were still raised. He didn't seem to notice the frightened look on her face. Then..

"JAAAACK!!!" Lili shouted. And all of a sudden, Jack-5 appeared behind Steve and grabbed him. He carried Steve away, throwing him tinto the nearest trash bin.

Steve got out and went back to his table with the guys.

"Didn't go well, huh bud?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah. But that ain't gonna stop me!" Steve said in a tone of determination.

"And what would you Happy Boys like for today?" a very familiar voice asked. The boys looked up and...

"MUM?!' Steve exclaimed, recognizing the blonde waitress attending to them."What are you doing here!? And...why are you wearing Pretty Lili's dress!?"

Nina shook her head."Silly boy. Isn't it obvious? This is the official HHFC waitress uniform!"

She and the boys turned to see Lili's companion, Lee Chaolan staring with his tongue out like a drooling dog at thier waitress Christiie, and then about to reach for her nearly-exposed womanly bumps. Christie, with a disgusted look, smacked Lee on the face with the menu he returned to her earliier on.

"Thats gotta hurt." Forrest commented casually.

"Oooh yeah." Jin agreed.

"But why work here, Ms. Steve's Mom?" Hwoarang asked.

Nina smirked. "Mr. Hachi Happy Boy is offering us major moolah for us to work here. And frankly, I can't resist. And...I want my little boy to be proud of me."

"Oh mum!" Steve said, embarassed."Quit it!"

"Stevie's a Mama's Boy..." the guys sang out, teasing thier comrade.

"QUIT IT!" Steve said loudly.

"Stevie!" Nina said in an authorative tone. "Thats not nice!"

The young blonde man hung his head shamesfully and pouted."Sorry, mummy."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" one of the staff memebers said loudly through a mic, standing atop a stage at the end of the room. "Please, lets all welcome, the pride of HHFC, Ms. Lili Rochefort!" The staff guy jumped off the stage and landed on his face. The royal red curtains slid open and revealed Lili standing there proudly with a mic in hand.

"OH YES!!!" Steve said happily, clearly turned on.

Then music bagan to play. Lili smiled and began to sing a la Madonna with six men in tuxedoes.

_Some boys kiss me_

_Some boys hug me_

_I think they're okay_

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

Hwoarang, Jin, Forrest and Nina struggled to keep the overly-aroused Steve from going up the stage and making himself look like a goof, holding him by the shirt collar as he tried to run to Lili like an overly-aroused dog with his tongue out. He broke free and and ran up the stage.

_'Cause we are living _

_In a material world_

_And I am a Material Girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world _

_And I am a Material Girl_

Lili didn't even notice him when he was there ogglng at her. Either that, or she was ignoring him. She just continued on with her performance until all of a sudden, the lights went off. Everyone in the building looked around in shock and confusion, especially Lili.

Then, with fast-paced rhythm, the lights flashed on and off and went back on. Then suddenly, from the left stage door, out jumped Steve, wearing big black shades and a red baseball cap, and dressed in a big green scarf, grey jacket, grunge-style torn pants and white sneakers. With very bad disco moves, he started singing and making his way towards Liil and hugging her in front of everyone. She struggled with all her might to free herself.

_For so long _

_You and me were finding each other _

_For so long_

_And the feeling that I feel for you is_

_More than strong, girl, take it from me_

_If you give a little than you're askin' for_

_Your love will turn the key...  
_

When the chorus came in, Steve already cornered her on the right side of the stage. He grabbed her by the waist.

_I, if I stay here without you girl_

_I'll probably die.._

"Ah-choo!" The scent of his wretched perfume made her sneeze in his face. But Steve didn't mind at all.

_I'll do anthing to be..._

"Ewww..." Lili said, turning away from him.

_Your everything...._

Steve smiled as he let go of her. Lili just glared at him and ran off, jumping off the stage.

"Are you ok, Little Lili?" Lee asked as she walked past him.

"Lets just go!" Lili said in a very annoyed tone, dragging her companion by the shirt collar. The stage was left with no performer . And then...

"OH YES!!!" Wacky Mr. Heihachi said happily."NOW IS MY CHANCE!!!" He jumped onto the stage, sporting an Elvis costume. With a mic at hand, he started grooving, with very bad disco moves, singing his favorite song.

_You think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh no not I!_

_I will survive! Oh as long as_

_I know how to love_

_I know I'll feel alive! _

_I got all my life to live _

_I got all my love to give_

_I'll survive! I will sur-_

A cane extended from the left side of the stage and grabbed Wacky Mr. Mishima by the neck. That was the end of his" performance".

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"


	4. Leotards And Strawberries

**A/N:** Alright ya'll! Here we go again with another chap of Tekken The Musical! Just so everyone knows, there's a "fight scene" here taken from a Lili vs Xiaoyu dream I had several nights ago ( and I've been getting funny and downright bizarre dreams lately 0_0 ). Additionally, snother scene here is inspired my fave scene from Tom And Jerry , from an episode called Texas Tom. And this chap will also feature the debut of SappireBlissX (formerly known as SilverMistressX ) as Lee Chaolan's little sister, Hikari.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken. It belongs to Nmaco. And I don't own the characters that will apoear in this fic. They also belong to Nmaco. I don't own the songs performed in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. I'll just be playing around with the lyrics. You know, to make it fit the characters and the story. And I definitely don't own Hikari. She belongs to SapphireBlissX . Enjoy! :D

**Tekken The Musiacl**

**Chapter 4: Leotards, Strawberries And A New Tournament**

Two weeks later at a dance studio...

"Alright, men." Lee said to three men in the room. Lee himself was wearing a black leotard and black pumps."Let's get started."

He pressed the play button on his CD player and sterted singing and dancing. Swaying his hips and tapping his feet. He was teaching the men how to do the dance of Beyonce's Single Ladies.

_All the single ladies! ( all the single ladies )_

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies_ )

The other men tried to immitate his every move.

"Tap, tap. Yes, that's it. Now put your hands up. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!"

Everybody started waving theier hands just like Beyonce' in the video. Lee started singing again.

_If you like it then you shoulda _

_put a ring on it_---"EHHK!!"

Lee was suddenly pulled away by a white cane. The bearer of the cane was revealed to be Lili.

"Lee!" she said. "what the heck are you doing!?" She didn't complain about him waering a leotard and pumps because it was no secret that he was a part of the third gender.

"Um, rehearsing." he replied.

Lee looked down and realizied Lili wasn't alone. His little sister, Hikari ,was with her as well. He smiled.

"Hello, little Kari."

Hikari just sucked her lips in, trying very hard not to laugh at her dear brother. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out in a fit of hystarical laughter. Even though she's only 13, Hikari knew that her brother was a part of the third gender.

"Hey!" Lee said."Don't laugh at me! This outfit flatters my figure!"

That comment just made Hikari laugh even harder. She backwards fell onto the floor, hitting her head. "OUCH! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

Lee and Lili just stared at the usually-quiet little girl.

Kari snickered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"she said, trying to get up. Then she fell over again laughing even harder, hugging herself as her sides sides started hurting.

Lili rolled her eyes. "Yeah...Anyway! What were you doing huh?"

Lee tucked a strand of his shiny silver hair behid his ear and replied. "I told you...I was rehearsing."

"Rehearsing? Rehearsing for what??" Lili asked, confused.

As a response, Lee handed her a card. She looked down at it. It read:

_Heihachi Mishima is holding the first-ever King Of Mic Tournament. All Iorn Fist Tournament participants are eligable to attend._

"A singing tournament?"Lili asked.

"Daddy dearest wants a talent contest this year instead of the usual fighting tournamnet." Lee replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Lili asked.

Lee made shifty eyes. "Well...." He began to say. He actually didn't tell her because she usually tends to hog the spotlight, and not give the other person a chance to shine as well. He wanted a little shot at stardom too.

"Never mind that now!" Lili said quickly. "We must enter the Tournamnet!"

"Why would we do that?" Lee asked.

"Because I-uh, I mean-_we_ should be famous!" Lili declared. "We deserve more than life as part of a simple fast-food chain!"

"Well, good luck with that." Lee said. He got out a pink heart-shaped hand-held mirror and checked himself for any flaws on his precious face. Suddenly, Lili grabbed it and pushed itg downwards. The n she began to sing'

Lili: _Imagine having everything we ever dreamed! Don't you want it?_

Lee:_ Maybe_

Lili: _Can't you see it?_

Lee: _Kinda_

Lili: _Imagine after this contest, I'll be a star!_

Lee and Hikari:_ Us too??_

Lili: _Well of course_!

Lee: _Yeah right!_

Lili:_ You gotta believe it!_

Lee and Hikari: _Keep talkin'!_

Lili: _You and I, all the fame_

Lee: _Lili, what's his name_

Lili: _Sound exciting?_

Lee: _Invviting_

Lili: _Let's do it then!_

Lee and Hikari: _We're listening_!

Lili: _Personal stylist, agent and a publicist_

Lee: _But where do I fit in to this?_

Lili: _With you, we can win!_

Lee: _Win the part_

Lili: _Think bigger!_

Lee: _Become superstars!_

Lili: _That's better! Don't you see that bigger is better, and better is bigger. A little bit is never enough. No, no, no!_

Lili, Lee and Hikari: _I want it all! I want it, want it, want it! The fame and fortune and more! I want all! I awant it, want it! I gotta have my star on the door! I want the world nothing less. All the glam and the press, only giving me the best reviews! I want it all! I want it, want it, want it! Radio City Music Hall! We want it all!_

As they sang, they got caught in a whirlwind of fantasy. Of being so famous and that they will be sing thier names in lights and walking the red carpet, and winning counteless Grammy awards. Singing that song made Lili feel good.

"Now," Lili said, walking to a table that had a bowl of strwaberrie on it. "Now for some fresh strawberries."

She reached for a piece only to get comically kicked in the head by a certain Chinese girl. "Those are my strawberries!"

"No, Xiao!" Lili answered. "It's mine!"

"Mine!"

Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

And Lili iand Xioayu went on with their tug-of-war over the bowl of strawberries, until...

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Lili said. She lifted her right hand and gave Xiaoyu a strong slap in the face, causing her to fly up high and get her head stuck in the ceiling.

"Hey!" she said loudly." Somebody get me down from here, please!"

"Hah!" Lili said, sighing with satisfaction. "I feel better now. Now let's make plans for our our shot at superstradom"

"Bye, Xiao-Xiao." Hikari said waving at Xiaoyu while she was still stuck.

"Hey, can I join too?" she asked Lee and Lili."I wanna be famous too."

"Why of course, Princess! You have a fabulous voice!" Lee said taking Hikari up into his arms.

"Yeah. Ok." Lili said reluctantly.

"Hey guys!" Xiaoyu yelled as she struggled to free herself. "Don't leave me up here!"

"Bye!" all three said together said as they walked away .

"Hey, wait!" she yelled.

With one last pull, Xiao was finally able to free herself, but fell all the way down to the floor with a loud 'THUD!'

"Ow, my bum!" she groaned, rubbing her little backside. She looked around and realized they already left.

"ALL YOU POEPLE ARE SO MEAN!!" she whined, flailing her arms and legs like a big (but still very lovable) baby.

* * *

Meanwhile...

My POV

"Kikay!" King called out to me.

"Yeah?" I said, smiling at the sight of my boyfriend coming towards me.

"Have you heard of the new Tournament?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did." I replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Guess what! I'm joining in!" he said happily. He's so adorable when he's happy. He's like a happy lil' kitty. I smirked.

"Well, guess what, Honey."

"Hm? What?" he asked me.

I gave him my sexiest look and replied."I'm joining in too."

"Y-you are?" he asked, I could see a little drop of sweat flow down the side of his furry head. I smirked even more.

"Well," he said."What will you be doing then?" he asked.

I smiled and put my pointer finger on my lips as I came a bit closer. "You're gonna have to wait til the Tournamnet, darling." I told him in my most seductive voice. "Promise me you'll wait."

I could see his tail wiggling with delight. I giggled.

"Yeah , I will." he answered. I smiled at him and slowly came closer. King swallowed hard. I just loved it when he's nervous around me!

His ears began to wiggle when I was two inches away from him. I kissed him on the nose and to my surpirise, his right foot started stomping the floor wildly. From arousal. He was still doing it after I kissed him. I lightly pressed his nose and the stomping slowly came to a halt. He seemed to get weaker, swayiing and seemingly in a daze. And then finally, he fell foward, chin first. He fainted. I chuckled.

"He's gonna be in for a surprise." I thought with a little smile.

* * *

At the park...

"Hey, Aang." Jin said."Checkin' out some girls again?"

"Yeah." Hwoarang said, while still not making eye contact with his friend/rival. "That girlie over there is a HOTTIE!!"

"Which one?" He follollowed the redhead's gaze and suddenly recognized the petite brunnette sitting on the concrete bench. Asuka Kazama.

"Hey man! That's my cousin!" Jin said angrily."Now don't you go hitting on her!"

Hwo snorted."Who cares if she's your cousin? It's a free country, Kazama! And I'm the Blood Talon! I do what I want, when I want! Here, hold this!"

He handed the dark-haired Japanese boy a red boombox.

"When I give the signal..." He paused to demonstrate. The signal was a simple snap of his fingers raised over his head." You start playin'! Got it?"

"Whatever..." Jin said.

Hwoarang smirked and, with a mic in hand, went over to Asuka. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. The red head smirked, then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Giving Jin the signal. Jin complied and and prssed PLAY. At that moment, Rock Your Body started playing. Hwo started swinging his hips and grooving a la Justin Timberlake.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_

_Dance with me_

_I wanna rock your body, please stay_

_You don't have to admit ya wanna play_

_Dance with me_

_Leyt me rock you_

_To the break of day_

The Blood Talon was lip syncing. Jin just watched with his arms folded over his chest as his rival went on flirting with his cousin. Then he had enough. He decided to play around with the boombox and made the song go to fast forward mode, making Hwo sound like a chipmunk. Going way too fast. Too, too fast.

_Don't -be-too-quick-to-walk-away-Dance- with -me-I-Wanna-rock-your-body-please-stay_-----

Hwoarang turned to Jin and gave him a nasty glare. Jin smirked and just played around again. This time he put the song to super slow-mo and made Hwo sound like a moaning whale.

_Yoouuuuu doooooon't haaaave tooooo aaaadmiiit yooooouuu waaaaaaannnaaaaa plaaaaaay, leeeeet meee roooock yoooouuuu tooooo th-uuuuuuhhhh breeeaaak oooooffff daaaaay_

Jin was laughing really hard. But in silence, covering his mouth. Hwoarang got annoyed and threw the mic at Kazama, hitting him straight in the face. The boys weren't really getting along after that so they decided to settle things in the new Tournament.

"If I win, you leave Asuka alone." Jin said.

"And if _I_ win, you let me date her!" Hwoarang said. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Jin said with a nod. The two men shook hands on their liittle wager.

This is gonna be sooo much fun!


End file.
